El Himno de tu amor
by Chica Joker
Summary: Roderich toca al frente de su piano, haciendo que una enamorada húngara se cautive. El amor es un poco complicado para un aristócrata, pero no imposible. ¿Cómo explicar lo que siente por ella? Amor y Lemmon.


**Hetalia.**

**El Himno de tu amor.**

La música resonaba limpia a través de la habitación donde el correcto hombre austriaco tocaba su piano, inundando los oídos de su compañera. Ella se limitaba a oír la belleza de las notas que eran producidas al ligero tacto de los dedos del talentoso. Elizaveta estaba más que maravillada, la melodía era tan precisa, mostrando felicidad que hacía tiempo no se percibía en la casa. No podía entrar e interrumpirlo, y no porque se lo tuviera prohibido Roderich, sino porque hacerlo sería una falta grave, y por ende lo desconcentraría. La mujer se mantenía en el marco de la puerta apenas abierta, mirando cómo esos dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas.

-"Parece magia, no puedo concebir tanto don en un solo ser…"

Sus ojos denotaban lo encantada que estaba con el momento, que no se percata cuando Roderich se detiene, sin moverse ni un centímetro en su silla. Poco a poco su rostro se dirige a la puerta, en donde contempla a la mujer que lo observa, atrapada en el acto.

-¿Acaso eres una espía, Elizaveta? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso? Si lo que deseas es oír mi música, entra y toma asiento.

-Oh, yo, yo lo lamento, pero es que tocaste esa canción de un modo muy alegre. Me ha gustado.

-De hecho, se llama el Himno de la alegría, de Ludwig Van Beethoven. Es una melodía que me encanta interpretar.

-No sé de música, pero me ha fascinado.

-Entonces, no te quedes ahí parada, ven y siéntate a escucharla completa.

-No puedo, aun no he terminado con los deberes, Rod…-Elizaveta hizo una pausa. Recordó que a Roderich no le gustaba que le dijeran que no, ni mucho menos que cortaran su nombre.

-Siéntate, no me gusta que desobedezcas, además ya has hecho mucho por hoy.

Una tenue pero vivaz sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del austriaco, la cual contagió a la húngara. Elizaveta dejó el plumero sobre una mesita y se dispuso a escuchar con atención la melodía. Se notaba la pasión de Roderich, el compás de los dedos tocando cada tecla. La dulce música entraba por los oídos de la muchacha, llevándola a otro mundo, un mundo desconocido, pero de lo mas anhelado.

-Aww… Rod, eso fue precioso.

-Me has visto tocar antes y nunca te había interesado entrar aquí conmigo, Dime, ¿qué te ha motivado hoy?

-Bueno, es que antes no te había escuchado tocar con ese entusiasmo. No digo que no lo hagas, pero hasta hoy se ha notado tu amor al arte.

-Tal vez sea porque hasta hoy me he sentido tranquilo. Sin Francia o Prusia molestando, es un alivio poder sentirse en casa.

-No digas eso, siempre has estado en casa. Y además, Francia y Prusia ya tienen mucho sin aparecer.

-Sí, es cierto. Elizaveta, quiero saber una cosa que me ha molestado desde hace tiempo.

-Eh…

Los ojos del austriaco se posicionaron sobre la húngara, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara. Roderich no hacia eso, y tal vez el verlo por primera vez la tensaba. Esos ojos azules, tan intensos como el océano, propios de un caballero educado, amable, y hasta cierto punto recatado, la tenían peor que a una chiquilla colegiala. Trataba de contenerse, portarse a la altura, ¿Acaso quería que Roderich se molestara?

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Elizaveta?

La pregunta le heló la sangre, jamás se lo esperó. Sus ojos la tenían atrapada. Era una especie de hechizo que la tuviera cautiva, si, estaba cautiva, presa de esa mirada que con desearlo podría matarla, o llevarla a la gloria. Sus manos le temblaban, no podía controlarlo, era demasiado. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera y él probablemente ya lo sabía. Lo sabía y disfrutaba con ello, aunque su rostro no lo delatara.

-Roderich, yo te quiero mucho.

El rubor se intensificó en su cara, en tanto la de Roderich no se inmutó ante lo escuchado. Devolvió su posición al frente del piano para seguir tocando, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de la chica. Elizaveta ya no estaba segura de lo que significaba. Solo supo que no iba a tolerarlo, no por falta de valor, sino por temor. Tanto tiempo viviendo con él y todavía no estaba segura de todas sus reacciones. Eso la mataba.

-Vuelvo a mis ocupaciones. Disculpa que te interrumpiera.

Las lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, estaba dolida, dolida por ella misma. ¿Qué ganaba con decirle que lo quería, si él no podía decir algo al respecto, y solo se ponía a tocar su piano? Tal como si ella no hubiera dicho nada, tal como si él no hubiera formulado la pregunta. Los pasos de Elizaveta se dirigieron hacia la puerta lustrosa de caoba pintada de color chocolate, en tanto, los dedos de Roderich se detuvieron.

-Elizaveta…

Su voz la hizo volverse lentamente, encontrándose con la figura de Roderich de pie detrás de ella. Era tan preciso que la mujer no escuchó cuando se paró detrás suyo.

-Elizaveta…

Oírlo decir su nombre era tan tentador. Sintió como una carga de estrógeno subió por su cerebro, haciéndola la mujer más idiota del mundo. No, idiota no, enamorada. Elizaveta Héderváry estaba enamorada de Roderich Edelstein. Él era el amor de su vida, el hombre que ella había elegido, por él estaba en esa casa. Pero todo cambió cuando las manos de Roderich se deslizaron por la cintura de la chica hasta que se encontraron, abrazándola contra sí. Elizaveta pudo sentir el rostro fino del hombre hundirse contra su larga y abundante cabellera, aspirando suavemente el aroma de esas hebras. Oh, suaves rosas del jardín.

-Elizaveta, no te vayas…

-Roderich…

¿Era un juego, una fantasía, o una muy bella casualidad? No estaba segura, solo se dio cuenta que ya estaba de frente al austriaco, contemplando de nueva cuenta sus ojos, detrás de esas estorbosas pero necesarias gafas. Elizaveta encontraba tan radiantes, cautivadores y muy hermosos esos ojos. Tan azules como el mar, tan azules como el zafiro, tan azules como el cielo de verano.

Roderich no dejaba de verla, admirando su belleza. Era una mujer muy hermosa, de labios tan delgados, finos, rosados, incitando a lo prohibido. Y qué decir de su mirada, tan verde como los campos en primavera, como la esmeralda, como el olivo. No pudo evitarlo más. La necesitaba, la deseaba, la amaba. Amaba a Elizaveta, ella era la razón de su despertar a diario. La razón por la que ese día se sintiera tan pleno, tan feliz.

Y en cuestión de segundos, sus labios ya estaban sobre los de la chica, probando ese dulce néctar que antes no se atrevió, por miedo, vergüenza o desconocimiento. El caso es que Elizaveta reaccionó. Ella también se deleitaba con ese beso, la caricia mas intima que dos amantes pueden darse. Las manos de Roderich se deslizaron hasta el cierre del vestido de la húngara, buscando el deshacerse de éste.

Elizaveta le desabotonaba el saco color azul, mientras que en su cabeza lo único que pasaba era la felicidad de saberse correspondida. Roderich llevó a la chica hasta un pequeño sofá en la habitación, donde terminó de desvestirla. Tan bella, hermosa, la misma Venus en persona. Y era suya, era su mujer.

-Elizaveta, eres tan encantadora…

El austriaco se posicionó en medio de las piernas de la húngara, sintiendo su suave piel, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos sobre esas caderas, subiendo por la cintura, llegando hasta ese par de pechos tan bien proporcionados. Elizaveta dejó escapar un leve gemido ante el tacto, esas manos de dedos tan largos, delgados, las manos de un verdadero artista.

-Roderich… Te deseo tanto… Te quiero, te necesito…

-Te amo, Elizaveta, te amo…

-Oh, Rod… Yo también te amo, mucho… Demasiado…

La pelvis del hombre chocaba contra la intimidad de la chica, estaba muy ansioso, completamente en plena erección. Ninguna mujer en su vida fue tan importante como ella. Elizaveta era la única capaz de hacerlo reaccionar así, era la mujer que amaba, a la cual deseaba darle lo poco que tenia, lo poco que era. Lo poco que pudiera llegar a ser.

-Eli…

-Oh, Rod…

Los besos fueron siendo cada vez mas arrebatados, más salvajes, Elizaveta estaba muy excitada, estaba completamente húmeda y él lo sabía. Su lengua recorría cada parte de ese cuello femenino, rozando delicadamente su yugular, dejando sentir unos leves rasguños con sus dientes. Con sus dedos entre lazaba las hebras de ese largo cabello, a la vez que acariciaba sus piernas tan bellas y largas. Se deshizo de esas molestas pantaletas blancas para poder ver su feminidad, tan codiciada en sus sueños, casi sintiéndose como un verdadero profanador.

Tanto tiempo juntos y por primera vez la tocaba, por primera vez se atrevía a hacer tal cosa con ella. Justo en la habitación donde le gustaba pasar las tardes. Elizaveta no podía soportarlo mas, era una tortura, una muy encantadora tortura, tan deliciosa, tan sutil y a la vez tan dolorosa. Pero era algo deseado, pedido, implorado cada noche antes de irse a dormir. Esperaba desde el día que prometieron estar juntos que ese hombre que amaba dejara sus moralidades y se atreviera a hacer lo que un esposo debe hacer, compartir la cama con su mujer amada.

-Elizaveta… Eres tan perfecta, temo hacerte daño…

El sudor le recorría el rostro y sus labios, ligeramente abiertos, no esperaron que Elizaveta le robara otro beso, pero esta vez uno seductor, al estilo francés.

-¿Por eso no me tocabas, Rod?

-Yo…-El austriaco se sonrojó como si fuera un primerizo.

-Te amo, y eso debe bastar.

La sonrisa del hombre lo hizo verse más que guapo, se veía esplendoroso. Y continuó amando a su Elizaveta, su miembro entró a esa caliente y estrecha abertura en medio de sus piernas, logrando sacar un alarido de placer a la muchacha. Sus movimientos se volvieron fuertes embestidas que cada vez se hicieron más fuertes.

-Oh, Rod, si, Rod… Rod…

Las piernas de Elizaveta se enredaron en las caderas del hombre, estaba muy excitada, mientras que sus manos iban a la espalda de Roderich, acortando la distancia casi inexistente entre ambos. Roderich siguió embistiéndola, sintiendo que en cualquier momento iba a llegar. Pero no quería hacerlo antes que ella. Elizaveta no se merecía eso. Así que con las fuerzas que le quedaban, aceleró sus caderas, esperando oírla llegar.

-Oh, Roderich, ¡Roderich, Roderich!-Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda, sin poder reprimir un grito que ansiaba salir de su garganta.

-Eli, Eli…

Amaba cuando la llamaba Eli. Se oía tan cariñoso, tan afectuoso, tan cercano. Todo el tiempo reprimido parecía haber tenido un solo propósito. Demostrarle a su dama esa tarde lo mucho que la deseaba, lo importante que era en su vida. Y que no estaba dispuesto dejarla ir. Por nada. El vestido se ciñó de nuevo a ese esbelto cuerpo, mientras que la chica acomodaba sus cabellos. Roderich se fajaba la camisa y se acomodaba las ropas.

-Elizaveta, a partir de hoy quiero que durmamos en la misma habitación, si es que no te molesta.

-Claro que no cielo. Prepararé todo hoy mismo.

-Antes de que te vayas…

-¿Sí?-Esperó sonriente.

-Te amo.

Elizaveta sabía que Roderich no era muy afectuoso, pero no le importó. Lo abrazó por la espalda antes de irse y dejarlo de nuevo al frente de su piano.

-Y yo más. Te amo, Rod… Mi Rod.

**FIN**

Okay, tal vez no soy muy buena con esta pareja, pero me interesaba más que nada dejar ver que no es fácil para un señorito recatado como Roderich el expresar lo que siente a pesar de estar con la mujer más linda del mundo. Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios. Otro one shot para la posteridad, XD.

See ya.

NOTAS: Hetalia es invención de Hidekaz-San.


End file.
